Wishes Your Heart Makes
by Doug2
Summary: What happened when a little magic entered Jenny Gordon's life. Please review.


**Wishes Your Heart Makes**

Or What Really Happened To Jenny Gordon

"This is driving me crazy!" said Phoebes as all three Charmed Ones walked into Halliwell Manor. Phoebe was scratching like crazy.

"Chock up another warlock to the old Demon Busters!" cried Piper. "I'll get something for you Phoebes."

"Do it fast! I'm dying here. And it's all that little pipsqueak of an accountant's fault. He wasn't even a real warlock!" said Phoebes.

"Yes, but with that magic medallion he could perform all types of magic!" said Prue.

"Yep! And Phoebes you looked so cute as a collie! I would have brought you home myself! Ruff! Here you go sweetie!" said Piper handing her the calamine lotion.

"VERY FUNNY!" said Phoebe giving her an evil eye.

"At least Piper was able to freeze him and get the medallion. We didn't even have to get rid of him! Just confiscate his magic!" said Prue.

"Now you make us sound like the magic police! Though it does feel better than we have to DESTROY someone or something!" said Piper.

"Vanquish, the word is vanquish. Otherwise it sounds like we're murderers. And I don't want to think about it like that! I get enough nightmares as it is!" said Prue looking sour.

"What about Ms. Hellfire!" said Phoebe scratching even harder now.

"THAT was self-defense!" said Prue. "Phoebe, you look awful. You better go see the doctor!"

"And how do I tell him I got FLEAS?" said Phoebe.

Prue and Piper just burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Pheebs! You still make a mighty cute little doggy," said Piper.

"Oh, where is my purse?" asked Phoebe.

"With all that scratching, it seems you dropped it on the lawn! I'll go get

it, Phoebes," said Prue heading out the door.

She ran down to the sidewalk, picked it up out of the grass and headed back into Halliwell Manor. She did see the warlock's magical medallion lying in the grass.

Jenny Gordon had a hard life by anyone's standards. With her parents in the diplomatic corps she was moved around the world growing up like an Army brat. Army dependents had it easier because at least they didn't have to adjust to a new country and culture every few years. She had been unhappy enough that her parents decided to send her to live with her Uncle Dan in San Francisco so she could attend one high school and could grow up with a normal teenaged life. They didn't know how quickly she would grow up.

After another rough day in 10th grade, Jenny was walking home with her friend Lori Beth. They were giggling about some boy and the awful mess an acquaintance of theirs had gotten in just because she was inexperienced with boys. Inwardly, Jenny knew the same thing would probably have happened to her. She had very little confidence in herself when it came to boys and quite a bit of her life.

"So you want to hang out for a while at my house?" asked Jenny.

"Sorry, I can't. My folks are having a "FAMILY NIGHT" and we're going out. I have to get my homework done early. Wish I could. Night Jens!" Lori Beth said waving as she headed down her street.

"Night," said Jenny who was now completely alone. She would have the rest of the afternoon to herself until Uncle Dan got home. Even then, she still felt alone because her Uncle never REALLY paid any attention to her. As long as the household ran smoothly, and no bad reports came from school Uncle Dan pretty much left her alone.

Passing by the Halliwell's house, something glistened in the afternoon sun. She reached down and picked up a flat rough object not unlike the medallions one can make at carnivals and put messages around the edge. It had a lovely eagle on it and some ancient type of lettering. There was also a hole in it so it could be worn. Jenny was enchanted by the piece, put it in her pocket and headed into her house. Later that night, after she got ready for bed, she got it out, put in on a gold chain she had and put it around her neck. She loved how it looked on her. She smiled and crawled into bed.

At school the next morning, everyone in her classes admired her necklace.

"That's really cool, Jens," said Tommy. "Did you get it in some foreign land?"

"Just looked on the ground and found it here in sunny California. So you want to come over tonight and hang at my place?" asked Jenny.

"Naw! Me and the guys are headed down to the arcade," Tommy said heading to his seat.

"He could have at least asked us to come along," said Jenny to Lori Beth.

"I know he's cute, but that crowd is just not interested in girls yet," explained Lori Beth.

Tommy stood up looking a little strangely and approached the two girls. "Uh, Jenny, Lori Beth would you like to join us, tonight," he said slightly dreamily.

"Uh, it's OK with me if it's OK with Lori Beth," said Jenny quietly.

"Sure!" replied her friend.

"Great. Then it's a...um...We'll see you there at 7. See ya," said Tommy.

"Oooooo!" squealed the two girls as the teacher asked the class to start. In her third period Geometry class the teacher surprised them with a pop quiz.

"There are twenty multiple choice questions. It will be on the material you should have been studying this week," said the teacher.

"Quiz! I haven't even started looking at that junk," said Lori Beth.

"I am like going to totally bomb this thing," said Lydia sitting on Jenny's,right.

"Make that three of us. This class is sooo hard. I just wish we didn't have to take this stupid quiz," Jenny said looking at the ceiling.

In the front of the class, the teacher was searching through her briefcase and all the papers on her desk. The quiz was completely missing. She was sure she had put it in her briefcase last night, but it was nowhere to be found. She stood up and with all the dignity she could muster she announced, "Since the quiz did not make it to school Like it could walk here on it's own, thought Jenny> the quiz will be postponed until tomorrow. And I do expect good grades since you have longer to study now."

A muffled cheer went up in the class. Jenny and her friends joined in as the teacher called for order.

Lunchtime came around. For Jenny it had been a very good day. Going into the girls' room Lori Beth was complaining again about her face. Even though she had pretty skin and very few imperfections in it, she only saw the worst part.

"I hate it every time I go to work on my face. It's disgusting. Whew!" Lori Beth said shaking her head.

"Oh come on your skin is beautiful. I wished mine was as nice as yours," said Jenny trying to reassure her.

Lori Beth and Jenny put down their books and purses and looked in the mirror to adjust their faces.

Both screamed excitedly. "Wow. My face, my face. It has FINALLY cleared up! Yours has too, Jens," said Lori Beth,

"Look at it. We've made it. We're finally through whatever period we were going through. You look great, Lori Beth!" said Jenny.

"So do you! Cool!" she replied.

They were both running there hands over their faces when Wanda came up behind them.

"Just a fluke. You'll be looking like pizza pie by Monday," said Wanda.

"Oh, go suck on a lemon!" said Jenny in an uncustomary unkind remark.

When they finished they headed for the lunchroom still giddy about their newfound discovery. The line was long. Looking over the lunch tables, the other students were literally gnawing on over cooked plain pizza. It looked very unappetizing. Because of Jenny's good mood she was dreaming of the fresh vegetarian pizza they served over at Salvatore's Pizzeria. Now that was good eating! When they reached the cafeteria serving tables, lo and behold that was what they were serving. Complete with boxes marked Salvatore's Pizzeria.

"NO WAY!" said Jenny.

"This is weird," said Lori Beth. "How come you're ordering out?" Lori Beth asked the lunch lady.

"Caterer truck broke down and didn't deliver enough pizza this morning. Enjoy it. This won't happen again anytime soon," she said.

Both Jenny and Lori Beth nodded in agreement nibbling on the vegetarian topping on their pizza. Carrying their trays out on the lunchroom floor they heard a most disgusting sound.

"Phew! Yuck! Ack!"

Turning to look, she saw Wanda at a table with the disgusting plain pizza eating a lemon as if it were an orange. She finished the whole thing objecting to the taste the whole way.

During P.E. Jenny seemed to have a great day. They were playing softball and she hit two singles and one ball clear off the playing field. Sports had never been her greatest interest, but everything seemed to be going her way today. Everyone was congratulating her as she was changing.

"Can you give me any tips?" asked Sarah, a shy nice looking blue-eyed blonde with long straight hair.

"I was just lucky today. Next week I'll probably stink again," said Jenny.

"No, I meant about Tommy. How did you get him to ask you out? You see, I kinda want Andy Bishop to ask me out. He so good looking and so cool," said Sarah looking off into the distance.

Jenny thought for a moment. "We're not really going out. Lori Beth and I am just meeting him and a bunch of other guys at the arcade. Nothing special. Just keep after him and I'm sure Andy will take notice of you real soon. I just know it."

"Cool! I hope so," said Sarah.

"You bet!" said Lori Beth trying to reassure her.

"He'll never take after you, you little mouse!" said Jaclyn LaBec standing behind Sarah.

"You shut up, Jackie!" said Jenny. "Sarah has much chance as anyone."

Sarah put her head down and ran off.

"Sarah, come back! Now look what you did! Just stop it!" said Jenny.

"I've got a lot better chance than that little mouse," said Jaclyn pulling her sweater down showing off everything she had. "You just need the right equipment. Bye, 'girls," she said strolling off.

"That is one little bitch. Thinking she's so hot! She got nothing more than half the other girls in the 10th grade have," said Lori Beth.

"Sure, but it's the way she stands and holds it out. She's a joke. She's got a B outside and a DD in her head! Let's go talk to Sarah. She needs a friend," she said finishing with her shoes.

On the way home, she cut through the baseball field and saw two people necking in the dugout. To her surprise it was Sarah and Andy.

"That a girl." Jenny thought to herself. She was very happy for her. "Our little talk must have made her go for it."

Uncle Dan, as usual, didn't object to her going out on a Friday night. Jenny really wasn't out that often on Fridays. The curfew though was eleven o'clock. Lori Beth and Jenny met the other guys at the arcade. A few other kids joined in before the night was ending. Even though Tommy had invited them; he didn't pay that much attention to her. Her greatest thrill was when they were playing Tommy's favorite game and Jenny got a higher score in it than she had every done before. She left him way behind.

Jenny and Lori Beth actually left early and hung out a while at her house.

"I'm taking Piper on a picnic tomorrow," said Uncle Dan.

"That's nice. Have fun!" said Jenny.

"Where are you going?" asked Lori Beth.

"Oh, somewhere is Golden Gate Park. We'll find a nice quiet spot. Don't stay up too late, girls. Good night!" said Uncle Dan as he went downstairs to work in his tool shop.

"He is so cool!" said Lori Beth dreamily.

"He's all right. I just wish we could spend more time together. I don't mean like a parent, I mean like a good friend. Someone I can talk to," mused Jenny.

"I'll listen to you," said Lori Beth.

"I know. And thanks. Let's see what's on the tube!" said Jenny.

Bright and early the next day, Uncle Dan woke her up, which was unusual.

"Say, Jenny. Would you like to join Piper and me? It'll be a lot of fun and we'd love your company! That is if you don't have any other plans!" said Dan.

"Aw, no. I don't. Sure, Uncle Dan!" said Jenny rubbing her head wondering what got into her uncle. Piper was a lot of fun and maybe she was rubbing off on Dan.

Loading the car Piper came over with her own basket of goodies. "I've got enough here to feed an Army. Whoa! Weighs as much, too." she said hefting it into Dan's truck.

"Uh, Piper. I hope you don't mind, I invited Jenny along. Is that all right?" asked Dan a little puzzled.

"OH? Sure, glad to have her. No need to stay home on a lovely fall day like today. Besides, we got plenty of food, pop and beer!" said Piper.

"Hi, Piper!" said Jenny coming out wearing shorts and a short top.

"Let's get going. We're going to have great time together," said Piper. Piper really didn't mind. Jenny was part of Dan's family. She just had gotten the impression that it was to be a more romantic outing. "So we'll throw a Frisbee instead. I need to know Jenny better, if I'm going to

be with Dan," thought Piper.

The picnic was a lot of fun. Piper and Dan were a lot of fun. In fact Uncle Dan did a lot with her on Sunday, too. They studied together and fixed meals. They laughed together, though they didn't talk too deeply.

Piper came over at dinnertime and she showed her how to fix a really fancy Japanese meal. Piper was really neat. She was someone Jenny could really talk too. It was a wonderful weekend.

Monday morning there was the Geometry quiz that had disappeared so mysteriously on Friday. Jenny had studied a bit, but her family kept her busy most of the time.

As the papers were passed out, Jenny wished desperately that she knew the material covered in on the quiz. To her surprise, she went through the quiz in record time before anyone else had finished. She understood everything. The teacher looked it over briefly to make sure she had answered all of the questions. Jenny just smiled, sat back down and pulled out the book she needed to read for English.

"How'd you finish so fast?" asked Lori Beth.

"It's so weird. I went into class doubting that I knew all material, and then when the quiz was put in front of me, everything made perfect sense. It was wild," said Jenny.

"Geometry isn't too bad. I just wish French came as easily to me as it does to you," said Lori Beth.

"OH, you'll get it. Very soon," said Jenny as she handled the medallion hanging around her neck.

During French, Lori Beth had a revelation. Not only did she get all the questions right, but she felt like she was even thinking in French. That's the key to really understanding a foreign language. In fact, she was using words that others in class hadn't even learned yet.

Standing in the lunch line, Lori Beth commented, "I don't see Jaclyn today."

"She must be out sick. Monday-itis, no doubt," said Jenny.

"Look at the "popular" table over there. Sophomore class president, cheerleaders, all the cute guys were sitting there. Wonder what they're talking about?" said Lori Beth.

"Who cares? We have our own friends. That's what really counts," said Jenny, though secretly she hoped it might be someday.

Going through line, there was nothing special for lunch, but they were accidentally given an extra dessert. The lunch lady looked peeved and she said, "We can't take it back, so eat it or throw it out."

Out on the lunchroom floor they looked for a place to sit, Amy Lindenhurst, the Sophomore Class President, called them over.

"Hey, Lori Beth. Hey, Jenny. Come on over and sit with us," she called. Everyone acknowledge them both and treated them like lost relatives.

Jenny was disappointed though. The conversation was very shallow and not like when she and Lori Beth have bull session late at night. She really didn't think she was missing much, except for John Dixon, one of the football players, who paid a lot of attention to her. She was really looking over at the senior table. They had the clothes, the cars and the varsity football players. They seemed so grownup compared to these lightweights.

"Come on and join tomorrow," said Amy when she got up to leave. "You gals are real cool!"

Lori Beth and Jenny couldn't help but laugh at that last remark. "What ever possessed them to ask us over? That was quite a lesson! Can't they talk about anything that's real?" said Jenny.

"That's crazy. WE have got to find something else to do tomorrow at lunch. They certainly showed their true colors!" admitted Lori Beth.

"Well, back to the same-old, same-old," said Jenny.

"Things just don't move fast enough around here," said Lori Beth.

"Seems like we've been in 10th grade forever."

"You can't speed up the clock or freeze time. But wouldn't it be nice to reach the top of high school, know what they know, know how to handle yourself, be cool and collected?" asked Jenny.

"You bet. But that'll never happen." said Lori Beth.

Early the next morning, Jenny's alarm went off. Jenny got up and stretched and worked out a bit. She combed her hair long and straight and picked out a blouse, short skirt and jacket. No jeans, overalls or character outfits this morning. Her make-up was also applied differently. Not too heavy, but a lot more sophisticated. Pulling on her stockings and picking up her books she headed downstairs.

"Morning, Dan." she said grabbing an orange and walking out the door.

Lori Beth walked up wearing slacks, a simple blouse and a vest. Her long kinky hair was now in a short cut sculpted to her head.

"You're looking good, this morning, Lori," said Jenny.

"Not as good as you. You'll knock 'em dead, Jenny," said Lori Beth.

"Ple-ease. Jennifer, Lori," said Jennifer.

At school, the ladies were getting noticed! They played it cool walking straight into their classes. A few employees mistook them for new student teachers.

"Can you get them?" said Lori.

"Well, you do look a bit more mature today, Lori," said Jennifer.

"I feel it. Maybe maturity is just a state of mind," said Lori.

"If it is, I've got it. So what college are you thinking about?" said Jennifer.

"I may take a year off and do some volunteer work," said Lori.

"That's great! You can find yourself first. That is a smart move, girl!" said Jennifer.

"Wow, Jenny, Lori Beth. You sure look different...um...great. Jenny, you want to go to the movies with me on Saturday? Huh?" said Tommy.

"Well, let me check my calendar, Tommy. I'll let you know," Jenny said giving Lori a wink.

"That's cool!" said Tommy.

"He's sweet. I'll have to let him down easy," said Jennifer.

Throughout the morning, Lori and Jennifer looked bored in all their classes. Lori was drumming her pencil while Jennifer flipped through her book. It's not that they didn't want to participate; it was just that they seemed to have learned it somewhere before. When they walked out onto the lunchroom floor, the whole room reacted to them

"Hey, Lori Beth, Jennifer, come on over and join us," said Amy.

"Um?" said Lori to Jennifer.

Jennifer barely shook her head.

"Not today. I gotta run," said Lori.

A couple of the varsity football players came over.

"New in school? You're looking pretty hot!" said one.

"UM? We've been here all year. You just haven't seen us, I guess," said Jennifer.

"We haven't seen you in any of our classes!" said the second guy.

"Well! That's probably because we're only sophomores! Still, it's nice of you to notice," said Lori smiling.

"Sophomores or not, come on over and join us. You're still the best looking women in here," said the first.

Jennifer made a "How about that, girl!" expression to Lori and told him they'd be delighted.

For the next couple days, Lori and Jennifer hung out with the other seniors, found classes more and more boring and seemed to be itching to move up. The other seniors even started to look up to them because they so we're so together and knew what they wanted to go. Lori definitely wanted to get into the Peace Corps or do some overseas volunteer work for a couple of years, while Jennifer had gotten interested in psychology and wanted to help kids her own age. Back at home Uncle Dan was still including Jennifer in some things, but she was really getting into her new friends at school.

By Friday, both Lori and Jennifer went to see their school councilor. Walking in Mrs. Walker didn't even recognize them.

"Yes, can I help you? Did I used to have you two ladies before you graduated?" asked Mrs. Walker.

"Mrs. Walker, it's us. We're Lori Beth Williams and Jennifer Gordon," said Jennifer.

"My goodness, how grown up you too are. Sophomores, I believe," she said very impressed.

"That's correct. We've found our classes lately less than stimulating. Is there some way we could audit our current courses and move on to something more challenging? Maybe something from a higher-grade level. Calculus, physics, independent study, etc," said Lori.

"Well. You girls are ambitious. Let me talk to your teachers and we can try and get you into some honors courses. Those classes you mentioned are all senior level. You really need the pre-requisites before taking them," said Mrs. Walker.

"OH, please. It would really mean a lot to us! I wish you would," pleaded Jennifer fingering her medallion.

"OK, then. I'll talk to the principal and see what we can do. Even if you audit courses, you still need the same number of credits to graduate. it's wonderful to see such enthusiasm in our students," admitted Mrs. Walker.

"Thank you very much." said the two girls sitting up and shaking her hand. "We won't let you down!"

"I REALLY don't want to sit through all of those other classes. There must be other twenty or more we need to take before graduation," said Jennifer after leaving her office.

"Where there's a will, as they say," said Lori looking at all of the announcements on the wall. Most of them were for college visitations and high school events, but one caught her eye. A small local college was giving the high school equivalency exam.

"YES!" they said simultaneously. After school, they headed downtown to visit the college that offered it. They were reluctant to give it to two young ladies who claimed to be only fourteen. After Jennifer told them hold much she really wished to take it, they signed them up. The next test was on Tuesday and mysteriously there were two openings.

That night, Jennifer and Lori had a double date with two of their new senior friends. Though they weren't the most popular guys, they found they had a lot in common. They all went to the local art cinema and saw the latest foreign film that the newspapers had been raving about. Coming out of the theater, they passed Prue and Jack.

"Hi, Prue!" Jennifer called out waving.

"Who was that?" asked Jack trying to conceal his interest.

"I haven't the foggiest. I don't know every co-ed around here. Maybe she worked at Buckland's last summer!" said Prue trying to place the pretty young woman.

Later their dates tried to get them to go up to Twin Peaks. The young women remaindered them that they were only fourteen. Besides, they had a BIG test to study for.

The next day, Lori and Jennifer pick up tons of books at the library and they started to cram. They went through physics, chemistry, biology, calculus, trigonometry, algebra, English, French, Spanish, history, government, literature, everything they needed for graduation.

"Wow! Whoever thought these subjects would come so easily. We need to bone up on them, but I think it'll be a breeze!" said Lori.

"And then, LIFE here we come," said Jennifer as they giggled together.

Piper came over on Sunday and saw them cramming.

"Hi, Jennifer. New hairstyle? You look great!" said Piper.

"Thanks. You know Lori, don't you? Lori, this is Dan's girlfriend, Piper," said Jennifer.

"HI, it's very nice to meet you, Piper," said Lori.

"Likewise," said Piper.

"OH, Piper. I have got a big date on Friday. Can I borrow something? My clothes are all not right. It would really mean a great deal to me," asked Jennifer.

"Come on over on Thursday, and we'll check you out," said Piper. "Dan and I am going down to the arcade. Do you want to come along?"

"Uh, no! I mean, no thank you. Big test on Tuesday," said Jennifer.

"OK, then! See you later. Bye." said Piper. There was something different about Jenny, thought Piper.

Monday morning, after a week out sick, Jaclyn LaBec returned to school. She was not the same cocky student who left the week before. She came sporting a whole new wardrobe and a very uncomfortable air about her. Jennifer and Lori saw her coming down the hall. Only one of her friends was helping her out. She had an unsure look on her face and no longer stood up as straight. She wore a bulky sweater to hide her now DD chest. After months of showing off, she finally had what she wanted. Most of the boys couldn't help but stare at her. Jennifer and Lori were polite to her, but later Jennifer said to Lori. "Imagine her parents letting her get implants at her age!" What Jennifer didn't know was that everything she had was real, thanks to Jennifer.

Tuesday came and the young ladies reported to the business college. In an all day test, they breezed through the subjects. Finishing up they felt so good they went for a massage and finished up at Starbucks. "We are on our way!" they toasted each other with cappuccino.

Thursday after school, Jennifer showed up at Halliwell manor. Phoebe was home and answered the door.

"Hi there! Can I help you?" said Phoebes.

"Hello Phoebes! Piper said that I could checkout her closet. Bill and Brian are taking Lori and me to a real fancy formal dance tomorrow night. I am so excited. I have to get my hair and nails done and maybe a new handbag. I have never been so nervous," said Jennifer.

"Um, excuse me. Do I know you? You are familiar," said Phoebe.

"Phoebes, it's me. Jennifer Gordon!" she said.

"Jenny?" said Phoebes now looking up at her. "You're so grown-up!"

"Please, Jennifer! Yes, well, I did change my style a bit," she said.

"And now you're taller? That's amazing!" said Phoebes now looking up at Jennifer.

"Growth spurt. I guess! Anyway that's not the amazing news. Lori and I took our high school equivalency exam and guess what!" said Jennifer.

"Please tell me," said Phoebe still in shock.

"I passed. I passed. We're finished. I am NOW a high school graduate. I'm thinking of starting county college in the spring! Isn't that the most exciting news? I just can't believe I'm on my way!" she said holding onto Phoebes trying not to jump up and down.

"No, I can't believe that either. That's great news. I better get Piper and Prue down here to tell them the good news, too," said Phoebes looking worried.

"I'm going to check out Piper's closet in the meantime. You really don't have to get them down here now," said Jennifer.

"Oh YES I do!" said Phoebe. "Try on anything you like. Look in Prue's and my closet, too. TAKE YOUR TIME!" called up Phoebes.

Phoebes ran over to the phone and called Buckland's, "Prue, get over here fast! There's some kind of magic at work and we need your help."

"Can't you tell me now, Phoebes?" asked Prue bewildered.

"Uh, you have to see it for yourself. Pick up Piper. I have got the Cherokee. Hurry!" said Phoebes urgently.

"All right. All right. I'll me there in 25 minutes!" she said.

Half an hour later, Piper and Prue come running I the door. "All right Pheebs, what's the emergency? I think I've run out of family emergency excuses. What's the problem?" asked Prue.

"Look coming down the steps!" said Phoebe pointing to Jennifer.

She walked into the living room wearing a long black formal dress, her hair pinned up with make-up and a pair of high heels. She looked fabulous and could have been passed for 17 to 24 in that outfit.

"You don't think Prue will mind me borrowing this dress? It looks awfully hot!" said Jennifer balancing perfectly on the high heels.

"Go ahead. Prue's closet is opened for everyone!" said Phoebes timidly looking at her sisters.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ahhh! Jenny?" asked Piper.

"You're little Jennifer Gordon? Um, I..um..don't know what to say!" said Prue.

"How do a look?" she said standing up and smiling.

"Like a candidate for Miss America. You..look..marvelous. So grown-up and sophisticated!" said Prue looking strangely at Phoebe giving her a "Did you do this?" look.

Phoebes just shrugged.

"Let me go up and help you complete your outfit. Come on, Jenny," said Prue.

"Oh, please call me Jennifer," said Jennifer as Prue practically pulled her upstairs.

"Phoebes, what happened to our cute "little" next door neighbor? She didn't grow up like that overnight. Did you do something?" asked Piper.

"I DON'T KNOW. I haven't been casting any spells. Especially any maturity type. It must be some consequence we don't know about," said Phoebes.

Prue came back downstairs. After talking to her for a while she explained, "Well, Jenny seems a normal, well-adjusted, well-motivated EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD girl. Woman would be more precise. She is determined to start college in January. She already has also on her own gotten a high school diploma. It seems she has all the knowledge and skills to back up her ambition, too. She has a friend that must be afflicted with the same spell."

"Prue I can't tell you how much I appreciate loaning me the earrings and necklace," said Jennifer coming down the stairs.

"Earrings? You won't me borrow them, Prue" said Phoebe.

"You're a true friend," said Jennifer sweetly.

"That's quite all right. Have a great time," said Prue.

"Thanks again. Bye, Piper, Phoebe," said Jennifer.

"So long, Jenny-fer," said Piper.

"You loaned your pearls to a fourteen year old girl?" asked Piper.

"That "girl" is fourteen going on thirty right now. She is already absolutely certain about her plans for the next twenty years. If she was anymore together, she'd be me!" said Prue.

"So that's why you loaned her your earrings and best necklace," said Phoebes.

"I did that so I could get this!" said Prue holding up the medallion.

"Recognize it?" asked Prue.

"From that little weasel that gave me the fleas!" said Phoebes.

"And Jenny fulfilled most of her life dreams with it. And Dan didn't even notice," Piper said wondering about her current beau.

"That's one powerful magic a..a..thing." said Phoebes.

"And I believe that YOU were taking care of it!" said Prue.

"Well, I guess I haven't seen it in a while. Sure worked out for Jennifer, though." said Phoebes.

"Worked out? I wish you were as responsible and together as she is right now," said Prue.

Phoebe immediately stood up and looked Prue straight in the eye. "You nothing to worry about it, sister dear. The situation is well in hand and I will deal with it personally."

"PRUE! You just bewitched Phoebe. You turned her into a responsible individual. Whoa. So what's bad about that?" said Piper.

"Because of the consequences. Witches can't change their lives like that. Phoebes, I wish you were yourself again," said Prue putting down the medallion.

"Wow! What happened? I had this yen to take on the world! I wanted to go back to school and..." said Phoebes.

"And you had the same drive "Jennifer" has right now. Of course going back to school is not a bad idea. Jennifer really reminds me of myself at seventeen," said Prue.

"You were always grownup Prue. You never did have a normal childhood after Mom died," remembered Piper. "We have to change Jennifer back and destroy that medallion."

"Change her into what? A scared little fourteen-year-old girl? Do you realize what she's accomplished? Prue's right. She is much more like Prue than me. I'm 25 years old and my total list of accomplishments is nothing compare to what Jenny wants to do with her life. She may be missing the rest of her high schools years, but she's grown so far beyond that," said Phoebe.

"She sure does have a fire in her belly," said Prue.

"Like someone else you know?" asked Piper coyly.

"It would be a shame to put it out. She would be awfully frustrated finding herself back in the 10th grade again. She might go from really together to really falling apart," said Phoebes.

"All right for now. Phoebes, my unemployed sister, you're going to find out what else has been happening at our old high school. First, let's see what else needs to be fixed," said Prue.

"Consider it done," said Phoebe.

"Ahh, I hope things aren't too weird there," said Piper.

Tuesday evening, the three sisters meet at P3. It was a fairly quiet night. Phoebe made her report.

"A lot of small things that really didn't hurt anyone occurred. There has been a very upscale service at the lunchroom the past two weeks. The entire sophomore class has exhibited an increased level of maturity, though I think Jenny and Lori have just been setting good examples. And there is one girl who I think needs our help. Her chest had a sudden growth spurt last week and she is quite miserable. Otherwise, we were very lucky," said Phoebes.

"I think solving that girl's problem will fall under helping the innocent. Phoebe, I leave the problem in your capable spell writing hands." said Prue.

"What about Jenny and Lori. Do we change them back?" said Piper.

"Do we deny their thirst after have drunk the water?" said Phoebes.

"Very deep for you, Phoebes. Though I don't really feel it's right, how can I crush them? Unless we could start her all over again...," said Prue.

"And I'm definitely against any more time travel!" said Phoebes thinking about her trip to the future.

"Like I said, unless we could start her all over again, how can we push her back and deny her dreams? She is certainly ready to take on her next step," said Prue. "Let it be."

"Jennifer gets to keep on the path she's chosen. I'm really proud of you Prue," said Phoebes.

"That's beautiful, Prue," said Piper with a tear.

"Maybe I should take a hint too, big sister. School can be cool. I should be more like her," said Phoebes.

"Be more like Jennifer and Prue? Whoa! Not to discount my big sister, but one of her is enough. Phoebes don't ever really change. We love you and need you just the way you are!" said Piper hugging Phoebes.

"Ditto," agreed Prue.

"Uh, thanks, guys. That's the biggest vote of confidence I have ever got from you! I won't let you down," said Phoebes.

"You better not!" said Piper as she went back to her work.

Early the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Prue was about ready to leave, Piper was standing around in her pink flannels and Phoebe was sacked in the living room channel surfing.

Prue answered the door.

"Jennifer, what a pleasant surprise! Come in," said Prue.

"I know it's early, but I just had to let you know! My parents want me back! They want me to come to Saudi Arabia to stay with them!" said Jennifer all excited.

"Well, that's great!" said Prue.

"What about county college? All your plans?" asked Phoebes stepping up behind her sister.

"Oh, nothing much has changed. I'm going to stay with my folks and take some classes at the American University. Not quite as hectic a schedule. And I'm going to work with the children of the other diplomatic and State Department parents. Don't worry. I haven't lost my dream," said Jennifer very excited.

"Always have that. Never lose your dream," said Piper.

"Anyway here's your dress and jewelry. Thanks. It was a lovely party and this made it just right," said Jennifer.

"You can keep them. You'll need them to charm all of those young State Department gentleman," said Prue.

"Really, oh I couldn't. Really? Oh, thank you, Prue. You're the best," said Jennifer.

"Good luck. Sweetie. You have a great life. It's been wonderful knowing you," said Phoebe.

"Same here. Good luck in school. You're a wonderful girl and we're very proud to know you," said Piper.

Now in tears she said, "And it was great knowing all of you. You've been very kind friends. Piper, take care of my Uncle. Bye, all!" said Jennifer heading out the door.

"That was an awfully sweet thing to do, Prue," said Piper.

"Yea, how come I don't get to have any of your best clothes?" said Phoebe.

"Phoebes, you're wearing them anyway." said Prue,

"Oh, yeah," said Phoebes.

"I just wanted her to have something to remember us by. And we owe her something. At least she can get a breather from our magical world." Said Prue.

"So do you really think she'll be all right?" said Piper.

"Definitely. She'll be with her family. Which is where she belongs. Just like the way we belong together. So if you'll excuse me, I'm due at work," said Prue.

"You know, your really cool when you what to be." said Piper hugging her.

"I totally agree," said Phoebes.

THE END


End file.
